Steps Which Takes to Reach You
by dramakiss
Summary: Sakura with Sasori, and Naruto with Hinata. What about Sasuke? Well he's dating Karin, and for two months and Sasuke thinks that he's in love with Karin but on the other hand Sakura and Naruto don't think that Karin works with Sasuke because Karin always argue with him. One day Sasuke father have Sasuke get engage with a girl who's a year longer than him
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hey fans, I'm making a new story dealing with Sasuke Love life I also added a new character. She's a year younger than Sasuke, but I'm hoping that this story works very well. This is my third story that I've made, I hope that everyone loves it. I have also updated my story Atem Returns if you want to read it. I don't own Naruto/Shippuden.

It was the middle year of my freshman school; I guess I don't have lots to say because right now I'm in the middle of having my girlfriend walking to school. I'm guessing you think its Sakura, well that's not I'm dating Karin. She walks with me to school, lunch, and to home too. Most girls get jealous because Karin and I are together. Sakura and Naruto argue that we shouldn't be together because Karin starts fights with me, no matter what I won't listen to them because I'm in love with Karin. She's the love of my life; I would die for her no matter what until that day happened.

**3pm**

"Hey, Sasuke do you want to go to the movie. I heard that theirs a really good romance movies today." Karin tugs on Sasuke arm.

"I don't really know I have to see if I have to work first." Sasuke text Naruto asking if he has work today.

Naruto and I work at a pet store, were not weird but we just like animals. Naruto and I've been friends since I could remember. We both are trustful to each other and we both never lie unless we need too. We both sometimes get away with everything and sometimes we both get in troubles. We both like brothers, we never doubt each other, Brothers for life together, two best friends working together.

_-"Yo, do we have work today?"- _

"Well Sasuke, do you have work today?" Karin tugs Sasuke arm more.

"Hold on, Naruto hasn't reply yet." _"Beep, Beep."_ Sasuke phone ringed.

_-"No we don't I just called the boss, she says she's letting us off today. Tomorrow after school we have to go straight away."-_

"We can go, Naruto said we don't have work, but tomorrow I do, alright." Sasuke smiled towards Karin.

"YES! So let's hurry up and catch the next bus." Karin pulled Sasuke arm and run. Sasuke and Karin stop as they reached to the bus stop. Karin hold on to Sasuke hand.

_-"Beep, Beep."-_

"Huh? Sasuke is that your phone?" Karin heard Sasuke ring tone going. Sasuke picked up his phone, noticing he's father is calling.

"Hello dad, what' wrong? Huh? Right away? Alright I'll be right there. Karin I have to go." Sasuke hung up his phone and look towards Karin.

"What? We were just about to head to the movies. Why do you have to head out just now?" Karin yelled towards Sasuke.

"It's my father he wants me to come home. He says it's an emergency, I have to be home." Sasuke lets go of Karin hand, and started running. Karin grabs on to Sasuke arm.

"Wait we just finally able to go out for ones, can't you just tell your dad that you can't make it, and just hang out with me." Karin gives Sasuke puppy eyes trying to convince him.

"Sorry Karin, another time, I have to go." Sasuke ran home as fast as he could. Karin called out his name, but Sasuke didn't answer her.

**Uchiha House hold**

"Dad, I'm home what's the emergency? Ah!" Sasuke tripped and suddenly he saw a girl, black hair with blue eyes and an older man and women. And fell on top of the girl lap.

"Sasuke! Please get off of her. I'm so sorry for my son he can be sometimes clumsy when his father calls him home." Sasuke mother pulled Sasuke off.

"Oh… no it's alright, I'm not hurt." The girl said.

"Huh? Dad what's going on, who is she?" Sasuke looks towards the girl and realized that she was a middle scholar.

"Sasuke if you sit down I will tell you." Sasuke sat right across from the girl. Itachi came back from work. "Oh Itachi, your home early? Did something happen at work?" Dad said.

"Yea, they let me off for early just for today because my shift is over." Itachi turn to look at his father realizing that there's a girl and her parents there. "Um father who are they?" Itachi gave a shocking face.

"We were just about to discuss about it, why don't you come sit with your mother and Sasuke." Itachi walks towards Sasuke and sat right next to him.

"Alright dad, what's this about why am I here?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke my son I called you here because the people right in front of you is one of my old pals from the past. As you can see you are going to get engage to their daughter." Sasuke father said. Sasuke gave a blank face and wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry father what was that?" Sasuke wanted to hear that right.

"Well, I'm saying that you're getting engage to my old friends daughter." Sasuke father explained again.

"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN? AND WHY?" Sasuke yelled, as the parents were shocked.

"My, my I'm seeing that your son doesn't seem to like the ideal." The man said.

"Well actually we've never mention it to Sasuke before and I'm guessing that since we didn't tell him." Sasuke mother said.

"Is that so, well Sasuke, this is our daughter Harumi. She's in her last year in middle school. So she's still trying to get into high school. She's my youngest daughter, she's my special girl." Harumi father pats her head.

"Um excuse me sir, why are you telling me that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, Harumi is going to be living with us, until you two will get marry." Sasuke mother said.

"WHAT" Sasuke and Harumi said but Harumi said it in a soft voice.

"Is that why you made me pack my things instead of having all of us pack." Harumi was shock about the decision.

"Yes, because that's what we decide, Harumi parents live in another city she's being transfer to Konoha middle school. I want you to help her get there tomorrow." Sasuke dad said.

"But dad I have to get to school tomorrow too." Sasuke said.

"I already called the school saying that you'll be absent tomorrow, Harumi need your help, don't disappoint me." Sasuke father walks out with the Harumi parents.

"Well Harumi do you want anything to eat?" Sasuke mother asked.

"Oh anything is alright Uchiha-san."Harumi smiled.

"Oh called me "Mom" since you're going to be my daughter-in-law." Sasuke mother walk into the kitchen and started cooking.

"Oh no I think… um…" Harumi didn't want to look at Sasuke knowing that he's shock that he's going to be engage to a girl who's younger than him.

"Well then, Sasuke good luck with your fiancé." Itachi patted Sasuke head messing his hair up.

"Yea like you even cares." Sasuke turn away, he didn't want to even look at Harumi in the face knowing that he was in love with Karin.

"Harumi." Harumi mother called her asking her to come to the door. "Harumi be a good girl, and be safe ok." Harumi mother hug her. Her father patted her head as he put her luggage down.

It's kinda funny she's not that tall, and her parents are pretty tall. I guess she is small in the family. I didn't know rather to be mad or sad knowing that I saw her cry in tears because she was leaving her family. It must have been hard for her knowing that she has to move to Konoha. But what am I doing to do, I'm getting engage with a little kid and I'm dating Karin, this could be messy if she found out.

"Behave and don't go out at night." Harumi father hug her.

"Here's the address for you to work, a friend of mine will help you get a job ok." Harumi mother hands her a slip of paper.

"OK, Bye" Harumi parents walk to the car getting in. Harumi parents wave good bye as Harumi did as well.

"Harumi I'm sorry that you had to move so sudden. Sasuke will show you to the guess room." Sasuke father hand Harumi luggage to him.

"Come on I'll show you where it is." Sasuke grab the luggage and walked up stairs. "On the right is the bathroom. And your room is right across from mine." Sasuke opened the door, turning on the light, Putting Harumi luggage down. "Here's your room." Harumi walks in and saw a window balcony, a Euro Full-size Platform Bed, a wide four drawers, and most of the room is empty.

"Um… my room is a bit big don't you think?" Harumi asked

"Well, this room is for big guest room, we normally have some guest come time to time. Each bed room is large like this one." Sasuke turn away doesn't even want to look at her.

"Ok, um… is it alright if you could close the door so I could change out of my school uniform?" Sasuke closed the door and head down stairs.

"Aha, why do I have to marry her mom?" Sasuke asked

"Well your father and her father made a promise that you two would be engage, since you two were little." Sasuke mother said as she cooks.

"Are you sure that's the reason why she's here." Sasuke doesn't think that's the reason why she's here.

"She's here because I made a promise to my old friend that you'll be married if he every hand a daughter. And he did." Sasuke father walked in and sat on the table.

"Oh dear, you want to some tea?" Sasuke mother made some tea.

"Sure honey, Sasuke I know that you don't want to but trust me she's a kind girl, she's has good grades, and she's smart then she looks. Her dad owns a company where she lives and her father just wants her to live a normal life. Their family is rich and she doesn't want to marry a rich man. Listen Sasuke her father had her met more than one man. But he remember that I promise that he's daughter would marry you. You should be lucky." Sasuke father said.

"I don't feel lucky dad." Sasuke was thinking that knowing that his father doesn't know that he's dating Karin, his father would be disappointed that if he found out that he's already dating he would break him and Karin up.

"Well Sasuke trust me, sooner or later she'll fall for you. I promise it won't just like other girls would want to date you. You know how you say that girls only love you because you're cute. Well trust me Harumi isn't like that. She's very kind, smart, and her parents even told me that she's very athletic, but she can be abit clumsy, dense and clueless sometimes. Trust momma, momma knows everything ok, so please give Harumi a chance, just like she is trying for you." Sasuke mother hugs Sasuke.

"Sasuke I know that you think that girls fall for you for only looks, but trust me Harumi share the same feelings as you do. You just have to give her a chance." Sasuke Father said.

I didn't like the idea; I can't be her fiancé and Karin's boyfriend at the same time. What am I supposed to do? Oh man I guess I need to tell someone. I got it maybe Naruto could help me. He's the only one who could understand my way. Oh wait what if he can't keep secret about this maybe I'll get in trouble if he found out about it.

"Dad do you care if tell someone?" Sasuke asked.

"I Don't care tell or not either way, but if I catch you with another girl I'll make sure you don't even end up with one." Sasuke father took a sip of the tea. _"Man I knew it."_ Sasuke though.

"Um… Uchiha-san?" Harumi hides herself behind the kitchen door.

"Oh Harumi, what's wrong?" Sasuke mother turn around.

"Um… if it's alright with you, may I go look for this address for the job my mom gave me?" Harumi asked.

"Oh sure you can, just make sure your back before dark." Sasuke mother smiled.

"Ok, I'll make sure I do that." Harumi walked towards the door and put her shoes on. "Bye bye" Harumi bowed and left.

"Wow then I think I'm heading to my bed room." Sasuke walked away. Sasuke father grab Sasuke shirt.

"Oh, no you don't, you're going to help her and find the job with her." Sasuke father pulled him out of the house and his shoes.

"Hey dad, what the heck?" Sasuke fell to the ground.

"You're not coming home until Harumi gets the job and you're escorting her home as well. Get on your bike and go look for her." Sasuke father closed the door and lock it.

"I can't believe that dad would do that." Sasuke patted himself getting all the dirt off him.

"Um… Uchiha-kun, are you alright?" Harumi gave her and to Sasuke. Sasuke pushed her and away. "Well excuse me, but I think I'll be off see yea" Harumi walked without Sasuke.

"Hey where are you going? Wait for me." Sasuke grab his bike and ride after her. "Hey can't you atleast wait for me." Sasuke rides his bike next to Harumi.

"Oh you think just because you're so cool you could do anything you want." Sasuke was shock seeing that this is what she really is.

"So then you're the type who hides your true self." Sasuke gives Harumi a glare.

"No this is how I am when I'm mad that's all. Listen I don't need you to come with me I can take care of myself." Harumi walk ahead of Sasuke trying to ignore him.

"Hey listen I'm sorry but it's just that I don't want to get engage. Huh?" Sasuke realized that Harumi disappeared, as he turn his head he saw Harumi trip.

"Ah! Harumi are you alright?" Sasuke got off his bike and grab Harumi arms.

"Let go of me, I don't need your help." Harumi stands, and look towards each of the address trying to find the right building.

"_Gee this isn't going to be easy."_ Sasuke grab his bike. Sasuke and Harumi head down town. By the time Sasuke and Harumi found the shop suddenly someone just walk by.

"Saa…suu….ke…" Sasuke and Harumi turned around.

To be continue…..


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hello everyone I hope that you love the first chapter of "Road to Love". I'm actually excited myself to be honest I didn't think I get this far with this story. I don't really have much to say I guess that's all I have to saw plz review. I don't own Naruto/shippuden.

"Saa…suu…ke? Is that really you?" Sasuke and Harumi turned around and saw a boy with Yellow hair.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke was shock seeing Naruto down town.

"I was coming to pick up Hinata, she's about to get off work? What are you doing here?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I came to drop off a friend." Sasuke didn't know what to say. Sasuke scratched his head thinking of an explanation. Naruto saw Harumi looking for the address.

"Um excuse me little girl can I help you with something?" Naruto head right towards Harumi. Harumi turned around looking at Naruto.

"Oh, I'm looking for this address; I can't seem to find it." Harumi show Naruto the paper.

"Hey that's the same place my girlfriend is working at, follow me and my friend will show you." Harumi follow Naruto.

What Naruto why are you so dense? You think that I was just walking here alone. I guess this make everything so easy. I could tell Naruto about Harumi. I just hope that he doesn't get to shock knowing that Harumi will become my fiancé or wife or whatever, what the heck am I saying Harumi and I aren't dating or even planning on getting married, or…

"Wow good thing that no one is here if there were people, we couldn't be so loud." Naruto smiled.

"Here's coffee Naruto, after I'm done we could leave ok." Hinata hands Naruto and Sasuke coffee.

"Thanks Hinata, So Sasuke anything new?" Naruto add suger in his coffee.

"I'm getting engage." Sasuke said straight out, as Naruto took a sip of his coffee.

"Pufff! What you're getting engage…!" Naruto spitted out his coffee.

"Shut up and sit down, Listen it all happened because my dad made a promise to his dear old friend" Sasuke and Naruto stand up and sat down as they both calmed down.

"Man what a pain, it must be hard to be engage and having to be dating Karin." Naruto took another sip of his coffee.

"Yea like that'll be easy. Naruto I need some advice, my dad wants me to marry her and he doesn't know about Karin." Sasuke turn to look for Harumi as she was talking to the manager.

"Puffff! What you haven't told your dad about Karin yet?" Naruto spitted out his coffee again.

"Hey will you stop spitting! For crying out loud, any ways what do you think about all of this?" Sasuke took a sip of his coffee.

"Let me ask you something before I could answer that question." Naruto put down his coffee so that he wouldn't spill again. Sasuke look at Naruto in the eye. "Do you want the Truth or my opinion?" Naruto and Sasuke eyes were attached on.

"It doesn't matter to me." Sasuke began sipping his coffee, Naruto looks towards Hinata serving customers, smiling seeing that she's happy.

"Well good because it's all add up together. I think it's up to you because if I tell you. You'll think I'm an ass hole for saying this to you. Sasuke no matter how much were friends I just want you to find out yourself. I know we've been friends since we were kids but I don't want to decide or tell you what I really think. I want you to think for yourself this time ok." Sasuke froze as he heard Naruto advice, pulling his cup away, looking at his own reflection on the coffee.

"I thought you were going to tell me to give up Karin and start new with my finance." Naruto just stared at Sasuke and the only thing he could do was just be by his side and do his best to support Sasuke whatever his decision was. Sasuke crawled himself.

"I told you I'm your best friend remember I won't choose your life. I will help your life no matter what happened. I'll always be there to help you." Sasuke eyes opened wide up with tears but didn't want them to fall out. Sasuke turn to think of the past of Naruto and him.

"Yea I guess that's what you said." Sasuke smiled as Naruto did. They both hit their hand together making a best friend bond.

"So anyway who is your fiancé I would love to meet your fiancé?" Naruto took a sip of his coffee once more again.

"Um… that would be me." Harumi replied to Naruto questions.

"Pufff! WHAT!" This time Naruto pit out his coffee on Sasuke. "Your Sasuke fiancé, no way, that can't possibly be!" Sasuke grab ahold to Naruto giving him an angry face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke and Naruto reseal each other in the shop.

"Excuse me boys but could you stop it." Sasuke and Naruto look and saw Shikumaru. Sasuke and Naruto froze.

"Hey, Shikumaru how long were you where?" Naruto asked.

"Just now why, not like something big happened?" Naruto and Sasuke sigh with relieve. "What's with you guys, Naruto why did you spit on Sasuke for?" Sasuke and Naruto tried to think of an excuse.

"We were talking about Sasuke and Karin relationship. Sasuke wants to take the whole relationship to the next step." Naruto couldn't come up with anything but that. Sasuke blushed.

"_Maybe that's why Sasuke refuse the marriage." _Harumi looked towards Sasuke realizing that he already had a girlfriend.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grab on to Naruto again. Sakurmaru grab ahold to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey you two, knock it off, Naruto I know why you're here but Sasuke what are you doing here? You never come down town unless Karin is with you." Shikumaru pointed towards Sasuke.

"I was just following Naruto why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well then how do you explain this girl sitting right next to you?" Skikumaru pointed at Harumi.

"Um… Well…?" Sasuke couldn't come up with an excuse they might as well have to tell Skikumaru as well.

"I just bump into them; I couldn't find my way to this café shop. I'm starting to work here tomorrow." Naruto and Sasuke froze noticing that she had this all planned out.

"Is that so then you must be known in town then." Shikumaru tries guessing.

"Yes I am, I just move to a relative house. Thanks to Naruto and Sasuke they help me out. You must be one of their friends from school?" Harumi asked.

"Yes I am you have eyes to see. I'm Shikumaru Nara. What's about you?" Shikumaru asked.

"I'm Harumi Fujitami." Shikumaru and Harumi shacked hands.

"So Harumi are you single?" Shikumaru asked as Naruto stand up.

"SHIKUMARU!" Naruto yelled.

"What I can't ask? Harumi are you busy this Saturday?" Shikumaru asked.

"Hey wait a min… Err!" Sasuke kick Naruto in the sin.

"Why are you asking? What do you need Harumi for?" Sasuke ask.

"I need a girl for a blind Date, and I think Harumi fits for it. Temari wants her brother to get out of the house so Temari told me to find a girl that I or my friends would know and since Harumi knows you too, I guess this could work for me." Shikumaru explained his situation.

"What do you think Harumi?" Sasuke ask Harumi. Harumi stared into Sasuke eyes, seeing as that he didn't even care about her at all.

"Sure, I don't mind, but I don't plan on falling in love with him. When it is?" Harumi asked.

"Hey it don't matter to me all you have to do is make sure he has a good time that's all. Where do you live I'll come and pick you up?" Shikumaru asked.

"Um… how about we just meet some where instead, let's say like at the clock tower." Sasuke and Naruto watches Shikumaru and Harumi talk.

"Sure, why not this Saturday remember." Shikumaru said.

"I'll be there. I promise." Harumi smiled.

"So Shikumaru who is Harumi going to dating Kankuro?" Sasuke asked, feeling happy knowing that Harumi is only for ugly guys.

"No, it's Gaara." Sasuke and Naruto froze for a moment.

"WHAT?'" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in Shikumaru ears.

"Um… Naruto don't scream in the café." Hinata walk by Naruto and the others.

"Oh Hinata, are you done working?" Naruto asked as he walks towards Hinata.

"Yes I'm done, huh? Harumi?" Hinata look towards Harumi with a shocking look.

"Oh um… Yes it's me Hinata, I didn't even notice you. Your hair grew the last time I met you." Harumi felt speechless.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was shock seeing that Harumi knew Hinata.

"Harumi, what are you doing here?" Hinata walks towards Harumi.

"Well it's a long story I'll tell you on the way to my house. Um… Sasuke, Naruto will see you two outside." Harumi grab on to Hinata hand, running out side.

"I guess will see you later Shikumaru, we got to get Hinata home, you know how her father is, when she isn't home." Naruto turn to look at Shikumaru.

"Yea I'll see you guys later." Shikumaru turn to find someone.

**On the way to Uchiha House Hold**

"What you're getting ma…ma…rr…y to Sasuke!" Hinata was shock hearing from Harumi.

"Yes, that's what both our fathers decide on." Harumi said.

"I can't believe it. I never thought that you would be engage at your age. You're even younger than me." Hinata turn down feeling sorry for Harumi.

"Hinata don't feel sorry for me you should be happy for me. This could be my chance to get close to Sasuke." Harumi grab a hold of Hinata hands.

"But, Sasuke has a girlfriend Harumi, are you really ok with it?" Hinata look down.

"It's ok; I just play around with guys since he's busy with another girl." Harumi hold hands with Hinata and started walking.

"Um… Harumi I'm going this way if it's ok with you." HInata pointed the other direction.

"Oh yea that's right you got to head home." Harumi and Hinata were waiting until Sasuke and Naruto catch up.

"Sasuke, listen I know I'm you best friend and were supposed to give you advice, but could you give Harumi a chance. I think Harumi is a kind girl. Even though I just met her, I think she could be for you." Naruto turn away so that he wouldn't see Sasuke face.

"I don't want to Naruto. I made up my mind. I don't want to give Harumi a chance." Sasuke said.

"I know but still give her a chance; she came all the way to come and see you and to stay with you and your family. I think that you should at least give her a chance." Naruto saw that Hinata wave towards him, Naruto wave back, as Hinata smiles with a blush.

"No, I want to stay with Karin, that's final. I made up my mind. I don't want you and Sakura to worry no more I think that me and Karin are going to work out. I though you said that it was my decision and not yours why all of the sudden your changing your mind." Naruto stop walking next to Sasuke, Sasuke stops ahead of Naruto realizing he stop walking, Naruto walked ahead of Sasuke walking towards Hinata and Harumi.

"Sorry we can't stay with you bit long her Harumi, Hinata and I going to head out." Naruto grab on to Hinata hands, and walk away, passing by Sasuke, like he wasn't even his friend anymore.

Right there and then, I was think about what Naruto had said, thinking about Harumi and Karin, but what was it supposed to do. I love Karin, and now I have a fiancé who I don't even love, what's the point of being engage with a girl like her. She's nothing but a child. I wish she would just get out of my life, because of her Naruto and I… I don't even dare want to say. When I turn up, I saw Harumi look towards the moon, seeing her up the hill, as she turn to look towards me giving me a smile, it was like she's an angel that came from the sky.

"I'm going ahead Uchiha, see you." Harumi turn her back on Sasuke. What the hell, now she's giving me a cold shoulder.

"Wait Harumi…!" Harumi stop as I called her, I felt like I didn't want her.

**Uchiha Residents**

"Mikoto-chan, I'm home!" Harumi took of her shoes, walking into the kitchen.

"Welcome back Harumi, did you explore around the city?" Mikoto asked.

"Yea, a little bit. I met two of Sasuke friends." Harumi looks to see what Mikoto made.

"Oh that's good; at least you have some friends." Mikoto washes the dishes.

"Um… Mikoto-chan, if you don't mind that I could stay with Hinata Hyuga, this Saturday?" Harumi sets the tables up.

"Oh so you know Hyuga-chan already?" Mikoto puts the dishes away as she dries them.

"Yes, Hinata father knows my father, they do business together sometimes." Harumi sites down.

"Oh I see, sure you can I don't have anything against it. I just have to make sure that Fugaku knows you're going to out that's all. You know now that I mention Fugaku he's going on a business trip this week." Harumi eyes lit up knowing what she ment.

"I see, um… Mikoto-chan, do you know Sasuke had a girlfriend?" Mikoto stop moving realizing Harumi found out, turning around sitting right in front of her.

"Yes I knew he already had a girlfriend, but Sasuke doesn't want to bring his girlfriends around because he knows that Fugaku would refuse every girl Sasuke would bring. No matter what Fugaku keeps pushing Sasuke away because Sasuke chooses different path that doesn't even lead to the path Fugaku wants him to. I know Sasuke wants to follow everything his father does, and even tries to impress his father." Mikoto hold on to Harumi hands. "Let's see what happened first Harumi, I don't want you to go back home when you just got here. If only you would understand what's going on here, maybe you'll be hurt even more." Mikoto turn away as she knew the real reason why Harumi is marring Sasuke for.

"I already knew the reason." Mikoto eyes lit up into tears, coving her mouth as she turn to look towards Harumi. "Father already told me why I was marrying Sasuke, but he told me not to tell him." Harumi head turn down. "Even though I risk everything to come her no matter what happens I might as well try to reach towards Sasuke heart. Maybe he'll look towards me when he realizes I'm there for him. I'm willing to give everything I got. Even if there's a competition I'm not going to destroy his love life, if he wants to be with his girlfriend that's fine with me, as long as Sasuke is happy I guess I'm happy." Harumi look at Mikoto, Mikoto closed her eyes and cry with regretful tears. Harumi walked towards Mikoto giving her a shoulder to cry on.

**Karin House**

"Huh! You and Naruto had a fight?" Karin was surprised knowing Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't get into fights unless it was about her.

"It's something stupid, I rather not say." Sasuke turn as he lay on the bed.

"Hm… you know if you don't want to go home you can stay if you want." Karin started sketching.

"Thanks." Sasuke fell asleep as he didn't realize what time it was.

I started dreaming about my life with Karin like it was something special. My dream was the happiness to my future. Karin would bear me a son and I would be the happiest father in the world. The only thing I didn't know was I had a night mare about Harumi. I was in a church and she was walking down an aisle, I couldn't believe it. I just wanted to wake up, wake up, and wake up, Sasuke!

"AHHH!" Sasuke screamed, Karin turn as she heard Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Karin walked towards him.

"Oh, no it's alright, don't worry. Huh? What times is it?" Sasuke turn to look around for the time.

"It's five in the morning." Karin turns to look at the clock.

"Man I better get home. I'll see you at school." Sasuke opens the window.

"Sasuke you forgetting something?" Sasuke turn to look back at Karin, realizing she wanted a kiss. Sasuke and Karin lips touch for a second as Sasuke jump out, Running home on a hurry.

**Uchiha Residents**

"Ah! Man I forgot my keys." Sasuke look up and saw Harumi light was still on. Sasuke grab on to a pebble and throw it towards Harumi window.

"Huh? Who's hitting my window?" Harumi walk towards the window looking out, seeing Sasuke standing right underneath. "Sasuke, What are you doing out side?" Harumi look at Sasuke.

"Hey, can you help me open the door, I forgot my keys." Sasuke asked Harumi without answering her. Harumi walked down the stairs quietly making sure Mikoto and Fugaku wouldn't wake up. Harumi opened the door quietly. "Man that was a pain." Sasuke rushed in pushing Harumi. I didn't even want to look at her; she was a pain in my neck. I could care less about Harumi no matter what happens. She is the only thing that's going to destroy my life

"Do you want to eat? If so there's…" Sasuke walked away from Harumi walking up the stairs. Harumi eyes turn down as Sasuke wouldn't answer.

I couldn't look at her; she was just a pointless piece of trash. Like a stray cat that was lost for nothing. When I walk away, I felt pain coming though my chest. I didn't know what it was but something inside felt like I hurt something I never knew. What am I supposed to do with some like her; she's just nobody, that doesn't exist in my mind or my world. I just hope she could leave home soon.

To be Continue…


End file.
